


Necklace

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a dramaqueen, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was her best friend. He was also a dramaqueen and could switch between wingman, overprotective big brother and concerned Dad-mode and back again quicker than most people could blink.</p><p>It could get confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, just something that popped into my head, hope you like it

“Auntie Nat, why is Daddy cranky?” Looking from where she had been rocking the baby to sleep in the basinet next to the couch, Natasha turned to look at Lila, who was kneeling on the couch next to her, eyes set on her father grumbling in the kitchen. Natasha didn’t even need to look to know how he would look, pouting, glaring, grumpy cat cranky, all perfect I-want-my-toy-back baby tantrum.

“Daddy is being silly.” She explained and Lila nodded immediately, turning around to slouch down right against her. Natasha had barely been through the door for her weekend visit for five minutes before Laura had pushed the baby into her arms to go and get a bath and Lila had clung to her like a limpet.

In the kitchen, Clint growled and Cooper laughed, and Natasha felt herself grin, relaxing completely into the old worn out couch. She begged Lila to turn her head to the side and started braiding it like she had promised an hour ago.  
“Someone should go and check on Laura, she’s been up there awfully long.” She hummed and then smirked when Clint grumbled under his breath again.

A plate got set down on the table a little harder than really necessary and then he was off again, “I just can’t understand why you would do this to me. I thought we had something special, Romanov. I thought this meant to you as much as it meant to me. Strike Team Delta has only room for two people. It’s Hawkeye and Black Widow. It’s not Hawkeye, Black Widow and other birds she picks up along the way.”

“Here he goes again.” Cooper complained in the long suffering voice he had clearly gotten from his mother, still drying his hands from where he had cleaned the dishes he sat down in the armchair across from Natasha and his sister.  
“I thought I was your only one. I was your first, Nat, first and only feathered friend. It was special.” Clint was nearly howling and she could barely keep herself from losing it, hurrying to finish Lila’s braid before it got messed up by the repressed laughter. The kids were already snickering.

Clint’s dramatics were just legendary. And his jealousy was too adorable.

“Clint, it’s just a…” She went to reason, even though her lips were pulled so hard into a grin that it almost hurt, Clint interrupted her and stormed over to them.  
“It’s not just a necklace, it’s me. Me and you. You and me, and don’t come at me with grammar right now.” He ranted, he wasn’t actually hurt, he was just bored, she had seen that quickly enough. And jealous. And probably a little overprotective as well, swimming merrily somewhere between wingman, big brother and dad mode.

It could get confusing with him really fast.

“Is he still going on about this?” Laura complained when she reappeared in the living room in that moment, looking refreshed and sliding into the spot on the couch on her daughter’s other side, “I like the wings, it really does look beautiful. Arrow and wings, like cupid, it’s funny and adorable.”

She reached out with one hand and carefully prodded at the added charm, a tiny set of wings that Natasha had found out in the city while visiting Tony. Sam had been thrilled and unable to keep his hands off of it and her neck and…well more the whole night.

Clint screamed and everyone else laughed.


End file.
